Comedy Equals Tragedy Plus Time
by Monroe Happens
Summary: The world ends, everyone dies and then the dragon brings everyone back to life and they're all happy, nothing bad happens and everyone stays the same. Just kidding. Life sucks and you start again.


_**I got bored and this happened. Just random things and stuff. I'm a nerd so I reference random things, enjoy Lestor. i own a Fulton bank account and some stylish yet affordable combat boots, but that's it.**_

* * *

"When I was five I put sugar all over your things, because I thought it would make you nicer-sweeter."

The Brother looked up from his work. The Sister stood at the doorway, half of her body was in the room, she was in the nexus of the entrance. She was waiting for something, a look or a nod, something that says, "come in," the allowance was belayed.

"I vaguely recall that." He tried not to think of meaningless memories or things. His work before him, that was imperative and it needed to be completed.

"When I was 12 I asked the pink fairy to make you like me and take us to a nice place, like a distance sun or moon. I thought if we could play in the Earthlight we would be close."

He inhaled and clenched his fists. He tried to keep his temper. His parents could never accomplish this feat, but he prided himself in being able to keep his calm. He turned to The Sister.

"Did you now?"

He paused before turning. He wanted her to finish whatever this was becoming. As soon he caught sight of his drawing, he heard her voice.

"He said we had to die and even then it wasn't something that could just happen. Also-he wanted mom's bra and I thought he meant me and things got weird." Her cheeks went pink for a moment. Something rose inside the Brother like a fire.

"Did someone touch you?" He couldn't keep anger out of his voice. She was startled and took a step back, almost leaving the doorway completely. She quickly regained composure.

"No, but he made me read this book called, "Lolita," and have you read that? Because, issues." She rolled her eyes a bit and tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you telling me these things?"

She looked down, suddenly shy again. Perhaps he had been too harsh. The Brother smiled, but he was never great at the honesty. His smiles haven't reached his eyes in years.

The Sister looked up fiercely.

"I didn't ask to be born."

Her eyes were fire. Her voice strong. He left his work and turned to her. Completely. Fully. She was in.

"I am here. I exist. I have feelings and you constantly hurt them."

He had no reply to that. She expected none.

"I was like the others once. I listened to the stories, and I regaled and relished in delight and dreamed of this great timeless hero. He risked everything to save a world he'd never have, a world he'll never live in."

She stepped closer still.

"But I realized as I grew older, I didn't see _him_. _He _wasn't who I imagined or loved. _He_ isn't my hero."

She looked up, directly in the eyes. She was in front of him now.

He didn't remember shaking or when or how, but they had embraced.

She rested against him and dared to look up.

"Trunks?"

"Hmm?"

"I broke your favorite sword. But really, it's Panny fault because we were reenacting, "drop your sword," and I mean, what the hell. She hits it against the ground. I totally understand if you murder her, I could always borrow Goten as my best friend." She gave him a big stupid smile.

He could kill his sister. He could yell and condemn her to hell. He could do all of those things and he has. However, this time.

This time he chose the path less traveled for him.

He rolled his eyes.

He sighed.

"You ruined it."

"No, she did. Pan. Stupid, stupid, Pan."

He forgave her.

He hugged her tightly.

". . . can't breathe."

Strong powerful unyieldingly, forgiveness.

" . . . er. . ou. . . ly!"

Her next revelation was not nearly as dramatic nor did it need much of a build up. Some may that it cleanses the soul to reveal past sins or errors. A clean slate would free the body of burden they say.

Bra read enough books on the matter and testing out theories were fun. Her right shoulder was less sore now, but it would also be from the stretching.

She shrugged off the thought and began.

"Remember when I was six and I felt that you were insubordinate and were trying to usurp me?"

Pan looked up from her chem homework. Bra was supposed to help her study, having top marks of the class. Instead she just kept distracting her with nonsense and inane anecdotes.

"No?"

"I locked in you the basement for two hours, you freaked out, I was grounded for two months and now you're scared of the dark or something." Bra waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah. That sucked. _Why_ did you do that?"

"You're an _Earth_ princess. Your kingdom _exists_. You have actual subjects who have to worship you and all of mine are _dead_ and I thought it was rude that your great-grandfather had your official coming out party and everyone was all, oh my god Pan is awesome. And I'm like, I'm a princess too! So yeah, locked you in the basement."

"That was my _birthday_. It's tradition for the royal family to-anyway, where is this going?"

"You're my best friend and I love you."

Bra walked up, climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around the younger female. She rested her head on her shoulder. Pan allowed this.

"I told my brother you broke his sword and he wants you to pay the repair costs."

Ah.

Pan tensed.

"And apparently it's expensive."

Pan rolled her eyes.

"_Pan_!"

Color left the poor girl's face. She looked for a place to hide. It was useless really, when your family can _sense _existence. Not to mention know your hiding spots. Pan was just not creative.

"Get down here before I beat you to death! What were you doing playing with swords anyway?!"

Bra and Pan exchanged looks. Bra rushed the window and jumped out.

"Brutus!" Pan shook her fist ruefully.

* * *

**_NEXT TIME:_**

" Hey, I got a great idea on how to get Mom to quit smoking."

Trunks, curious, took the bait and acknowledged her. Bra entered the kitchen with her hands behind her back.

"But," she continued," it will require teamwork."

He nodded.

"Okay."

"And this wig."

She revealed the lavender hair piece and pushed it towards her brother.


End file.
